


Tapestry

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hearing Voices, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No underage, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Relationships May Change, Snoke Being a Dick, Warnings May Change, category may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Seventy ficlets about Poe Dameron, future Resistance hero, and Ben Solo, the future Kylo Ren.





	1. A Strange Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: First one is for the prompt “a chance meeting” (link can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/amorine/art/70-Writing-Prompts-277297961). Nothing dodgy happens between Ben and Poe in this chapter; they’re children, after all.

Ben collided with the teenager before he saw him. Looking up, the teenager looked like he was in his early teens (not that it mattered. It still was a major age gap to Ben, being ten years old), with olive skin and curly black hair.   
  
“Sorry!” Ben said. “I didn’t mean — ”  
  
“No problem,” said the teen.  “What’s your name, kid?”  
  
Ben sniffled in that moment. “Ben.” He didn’t mention the last name “Solo”; he didn’t want the scrutiny from this older teen.   
  
The teenager squatted next to Ben in that moment. “Nice to meet you, Ben. I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”  
  
Dameron. Ben recognized that name. Somehow, the realization was just enough to help him stop crying. “Like...like Kes Dameron, the Pathfinder?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “Yeah.”  
  
“That’s so cool!” Ben said. “My dad told stories about him.”  
  
“Really?” Poe’s eyes seemed to light up in that moment.   
  
“Yeah! He said he was the best Pathfinder in the galaxy...”  
  
Poe laughed, but there was nothing scornful about it. It was a laugh that really, Ben couldn’t say he minded at all. Then, more seriously, “What are you doing out there, Ben? Is anyone looking for you?”  
  
“No one cares about me.” And that’s when the tears started up again.  
  
“Hey. I care about you.”   
  
Somehow, Ben believed him.   
  
“Ben Solo!”  
  
Uncle Luke. Ben had a feeling that Uncle Luke would mostly lay into him for “embarrassing” him in front of everyone else than anything. His uncle didn’t care about him. No one did. Except Poe.   
  
Uncle Luke stormed down the path, and Poe stood up. “Your...student kind of wandered off. I was making sure he was okay.”  
  
“I don’t need your help,” Luke snapped. “I had the situation under control before you decided to interfere.”  
  
“He was really nice to me, Uncle...” Ben said.   
  
“I see,” Luke said in a clipped tone. “Honestly, Ben, don’t run off again. It’s embarrassing to you and me alike.”  
  
Ben turned to look at Poe, who looked a lot like a kicked kath hound. He felt bad, getting his new friend in trouble just because his uncle was mad at him.   
  
“I’m sorry, Uncle,” Ben said.   
  
He had to leave to get back to meditation, but if there was one glimmer of a good thing in there, it was that he’d made a new friend.


	2. Searching For Beautiful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a moment of vulnerability with his twelve year old nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Library”. Original list here: www.deviantart.com/amorine/art…
> 
> More of a Ben and Luke moment (a.k.a. me allowing Luke to be human and not just an ass), with some Poe cameoing a little.

The truth about his uncle was that really, the library was something that Ben associated with his uncle’s softer side. His uncle could be complicated; sometimes he was angry and tough, sometimes he was vulnerable. Now was one of those times.   
  
“The original Jedi texts, Ben,” his uncle said. “Old relics of the Republic...and I don’t think they’ve aged well.”  
  
That Ben couldn’t say he expected. He was only twelve, and helping out his uncle in the library (might as well put himself to good use), and occasionally recounting some of his favorites from the Jedi texts to Poe (who wasn’t a Jedi, but was nonetheless intrigued) outside the library. (His uncle begrudgingly allowed it) He didn’t know how to react to something that might as well have been Jedi blasphemy.  
  
Luke continued. “Have you ever noticed how they seem to be repeating the same story again and again just with different circumstances and different names? Once upon a time in our galaxy, there was a Jedi Order. One of their students fell thanks to faults in the Code. We walk the same path again and again and don’t learn anything.”  
  
Ben couldn’t help but feel both a pang of pity and confusion looking at his uncle. His uncle wasn’t supposed to talk like that. He wasn’t supposed to have so little faith in the Code. “Well,” he said, “History’s...a little cyclical, isn’t it?”  
  
“There’s cyclical, and then there’s not learning anything. Some of the rules are truly ludicrous, Ben. Cutting off attachments so that one can stay devoted to the Order and the Order alone...that’s slightly cultlike, isn’t it?” Luke sighed in frustration. “Sometimes I think I understand, and then it eludes me.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Not that there aren’t...beautiful things in there,” Luke said. “All life is sacred, sacrifice yourself for others, spare your enemies, show compassion...if it were all done right, it could truly be a healing religion. If I could just...”  
  
“Just what, uncle?” Ben said.  
  
Luke forced a smile. “It’s nothing. Just the delusions of grandeur that occasionally pop up.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re delusional,” Ben said.  
  
Luke sighed. “I could rewrite the Code. But that would be an act of blasphemy. You can’t just easily tamper with a religious document. Tampering with a relic is disrespectful and crude.”  
  
“I think you’d do a good job.”  
  
Luke’s smile was genuine this time. Probably one of those moments together where whatever inner demons plagued his uncle didn’t get to him for a moment. “You’re kinder to me than I deserve, Ben.”  
  
He’d longed to hear that. Ben only wished his uncle would say it more often.  
  
“Thank you,” Ben said. Maybe he could try and get more moments of forthrightness out of his uncle, if at all possible.


	3. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comforts Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Holy shit, I really fell behind. Anyway, here’s another fic, this time based on the prompt “holding hands”.

“I’m a coward.”  
  
That was what Ben said even as he and Poe sat out on a log outside the Academy. Ben had heard the Voice again, nearly had something close to an anxiety attack when he was supposed to be studying.  
  
“Ben — ”  
  
“I must be. Or evil. No one else has those thoughts. I wish I wasn’t super-strong or had those episodes or anything, I wish I — ”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Poe’s hand reached out towards Ben’s own, took it. Ben squeezed it, grateful for the contact. Poe’s hand was small compared to his, but it was warm and strong. Ben couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. It was like it beat for Poe, and Poe alone.  
  
Poe most likely thought of him as just a child. Ben wished, at fourteen, that he was more than just that.  
  
“You’re not evil. You’re not. And you’re no coward. You are so incredibly brave and strong.”  
  
“No...”  
  
“Yes,” Poe insisted.   
  
“But I shouldn’t have the Voice at all...”  
  
“But you’re fighting him,” Poe said. “You’re standing strong every day. That’s something, isn’t it?”  
  
“I...guess...”  
  
“There isn’t a scrap of darkness in you. Not to me.”   
  
Ben swallowed. It was like Poe saw things in him that hardly anyone, including Ben himself, knew existed. Why did Poe even stick around with this wreck of a sentient being? Surely Jess or Kare could give him more than Ben ever could. Then again, Ben could give Poe his heart and it wouldn’t be enough.  
  
“Thank you,” he said, all the while wishing he could say more.


End file.
